YouKnowHer
by Cahira of the Dawn
Summary: HP/SM: Now that Voldemort has returned to power he decides to find the daughter he left behind. He wants to use her power, but Hotaru will do anything to stay free of his control...
1. Dione Riddle

**You-Know-Her**

**by Cahira of the Dawn**

**AN: This is a really weird idea and I'm writing it on the spur moment. This is Hotaru centered and takes place after the Goblet of Fire. Hope you like it! Oh, and please review!**

**P.S: Hotaru's past sorta follows the manga storyline.**

**Chapter One:**

"We've found her Dumbledore." said Professor McGonagall, "She's living in Japan with a new family."

Dumbledore nodded, his face thoughtful. "Is she safe? Has Voldemort found out her whereabouts?"

"Not yet. But she won't be safe for long. The Death Eaters are very persistent."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Then we must bring her to Hogwarts." 

McGonagall looked horrified, "Bring her to Hogwarts! You know what will happen if anyone discovers who she is! The child won't survive!"

"Then no one will be told, only those who can be trusted." He sighed, "Hogwarts is the safest place for her now."

As Professor McGonagall left the room Dumbledore looked at the folder of parchment. It showed all the details of the girls known life, and other unknown facts. Her name was carefully written within: Hotaru Tomoe.

It was a very different name from the one her father had given her. Her new name was Japanese. Her first had not been. 

"Dione Riddle." He whispered. "Hotaru Tomoe..."

Yes, the were different, but the girl was the same. No matter what name she was called by she would always bare the burden of having a demon for a father. A wizard who cared only for death.

"Voldemort. Why do you search for her now?"

***

"Michiru Mama! Haruka Papa! I'm home!" Hotaru rushed into the house, kicking off her shoes in the hall. "I don't have long! Me and ChibiUsa are going out to get ice cream!" 

"Hotaru..."

She stopped when she saw her surrogate parents standing in front of her, their faces pale. 

"What's wrong?"

"We think its time too talk. We have a... guest who needs to talk with you."

A tall woman with flowing emerald robes came into the hallway. She had an aura of age and experience which reminded Hotaru of Setsuna, only this woman showed her age. The woman gave Hotaru a gentle smile. She began to speak in only slightly accented Japanese.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, otherwise known as Professor McGonagall. I came here to talk about your father." 

A lump formed in Hotaru's throat as she remembered the battle with Mistress Nine and the near death of her best friend. She didn't have many good memories of her father.

"He's dead. I-I don't think we need to talk abou-"

"I mean your real father Hotaru."

There was a stunned silence. Hotaru's eyes darted towards her parents. She could tell from their resigned yet half stunned expressions that they had found out only a little before her.

"I think," said Professor McGonagall, "That I need to explain it from the beginning..."

***

_Flashback_

**_Takara had been married to Voldemort for many years, but he had never loved her. She had loved him once. When he was still the boy known as Tom Riddle..._**

**_But that time was long past and now she had a child. A little girl who she hadn't even been allowed to name. She had wanted her child to have a Japanese name like her own, but he had not. Voldemort named her Dione. Takara hated the name, but she could do nothing. Not if she wanted to live._**

**_Her child was powerful, she knew that. She was not a witch exactly, but her violet eyes revealed a wisdom that should not be present in a child. There was a dark power in her. The power to create and destroy. Voldemort wished to use her daughter to control the world, Takara only wanted Dione to be safe._**

**_"We'll escape someday," she whispered to the sleeping infant, "I'll take you back to my home country, back to Japan. We will be so happy there..."_**

_Flashback_

_***_

"So my father was a wizard?" asked Hotaru, "An evil wizard who killed many people?"

"I know it is hard to believe but-" 

"I believe you." said Hotaru. "I shouldn't, but for some reason I do."

"Well," said the Professor, "He vanished when you were a year old. He attempted to kill a family called the Potters, but he could not hurt their son. For some reason he himself was the one weakened. When your mother realized her husband was dead she attempted to escape to her family in Japan."

"Then why is she gone? Why was I brought up by someone else?" 

"The man who adopted you was a Death Eater, a servant of your father. He killed your mother because he believed she had somehow caused his master's death. He was a madman." 

Hotaru stared down at the floor. Her father, an evil lunatic. She smiled bitterly, some things never changed. Both her fathers had been like that. 

The senshi of death, daughter of the most feared _thing _on earth. What could be more appropriate?

"Why did you have to tell me all this?" she whispered, trying to hold back tears, "Why did you have to tell me now that my life is perfect?!"

Professor McGonagall gave her a serious look, "Because you father has returned with even more power than before. And he has sent his Death Eaters to find you." 

Hotaru felt something akin to terror grip her heart. The princess... all her friends... if their was a new evil then they would have another battle ahead of them.

"But why does he want me? From what I've heard he wouldn't care a damn about my life. I'm not a witch or anything!"

"True, you are not a witch. You are something greater than that. You are a senshi. Sailor Saturn to be exact. And he wants your power on his side"

Even Michiru and Haruka looked shocked this time. She evidently hadn't told them that she knew about Hotaru's secret identity.

"How did you know?" asked Hotaru. How could anyone know that she was the soldier of death?

"The wizarding world has its... sources. Sailor Pluto was very helpful." Professor McGonagall smiled. "She wanted to keep you safe."

Hotaru decided that she and Setsuna Mama _really _needed to have a little chat.

"So what happens now?" Michiru asked softly. "Are you taking our little girl away from us?"

Professor McGonagall nodded regretfully. "She will be safer with strong wizards and witches to protect her. I am ready to to take her to a place named Hogwarts. If Hotaru had been a witch and not a Sailor Senshi then she would have gone there to study witchcraft. It is a very famous school run by a very wise wizard. No harm will come to her."

And then it hit the young senshi. She was leaving her friends, her family so she could go to a place that she knew nothing about. The ache in her heart became a little stronger. Why did _she_ have to suffer?!

"Are you sure you can keep her safe?" demanded Haruka.

The witch nodded, "I'm sure." She turned to Hotaru, "Get anything that you want to take with you, try to be quick. We have a long journey ahead of us." 

Hotaru walked slowly up the stairs to her room. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to take her lamps with her to Hogwarts. And she couldn't really take her family away when they would need to stay and protect Japan from attack... 

It was only when she had reached her room that Hotaru began to cry.


	2. Plastic Bottles

**You-Know-Her**

**by Cahira of the Dawn**

**AN: Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I need a little help from you guys. Does anyone know the color of Malfoy's eyes? Its sort of important... **

**Chapter Two:**

Hotaru packed a few clothes, some pictures of her and the senshi, a diary and her favorite lamp. She didn't really want to take anything else. Objects didn't mean much to her. 

She wished she could say goodbye to everyone, but Professor McGonagall had insisted that they leave quickly. Hotaru was a bit scared that Death Eaters were going to appear out of nowhere and grab her. She couldn't imagine surviving with a mad father ever again, and it was a very real possibility. 

Was she anything like her father? Could she grow up to be a cold blooded murderer?

_I've certainly got the power to be a killer, _thought Hotaru, _I can destroy the whole world. _

She pulled her rucksack onto her back and walked out of her bedroom. She looked back for a second before she carried on, knowing it was probably going to be a long time before she saw her room again. Michiru Mama, Haruka Papa and Professor McGonagall were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Michiru Mama looked close to tears, and funnily enough, so did Haruka Papa.

"I'm ready." whispered Hotaru. She hugged both her parents. "I-I'm ready to go."

"We'll miss you Himme-chan." said Haruka in a teasing voice. "How are we going to make the house a mess on our own?"

"Papa!" She hugged Haruka again, hiding her tear stained face in her shirt. "I'm going to miss you." 

"We'll miss you too." said Michiru, "Don't forget us Hotaru-chan." 

"How could I forget you Mama?" Hotaru asked in a sad voice. "Don't forget me either OK?" 

"Its time to go Hotaru." said Professor McGonagall. "Come on now." 

Hotaru followed the Professor out into the street. She tried not to look back, but she couldn't help it. The two Outer Senshi stood in the doorway, with only pride to hold back their tears. 

_I could destroy the world, but I won't. _

"Please hurry Hotaru. We don't have time to waste." 

"I'm coming!" 

_I have too many who love me. This world means more to me than anything._

*** 

They walked for over ten minutes before Hotaru spoke, "How are we going to reach Hogwarts?" 

"By Portkey. We will hold onto a chosen object and it will take us onto the school grounds." 

Hotaru fell silent after that. It seemed like whenever she asked a simple question, she got a complicated answer. The wizarding world was a strange thing. Hotaru sure had a lot to learn. 

They stopped only a few moments later. "Here it is." said the older witch, "We must take hold of it at the same time. Are you ready Hotaru?" 

She just looked down in disbelief. "The portkey is a _plastic bottle_!?" 

"Now don't over react dear," said McGonagall briskly, "Just take hold." 

Hotaru, deciding that any further weirdness was probably going to give her a headache, took hold of the bottle. 

*** 

Hotaru had a headache. 

She and the Professor landed inside an old building made of stone, with torches to light the halls. She guessed it was Hogwarts. Hotaru still felt slightly dizzy and the world was spinning. She staggered to her feet and leaned on the wall, trying to regain her breath. 

"Is this the school?" 

Professor McGonagall nodded and took her hand. She began to lead Hotaru down a winding passage. 

"The students will arrive tomorrow, that should give you enough time to settle in. Right now I need you to meet the Head Master, but first..." She pulled a small vial out of her robes. It contained a strange yellow liquid. "This potion will give you the ability to understand English. It is not permanent, but by the time it wears of you will have probably learned the language." she handed it to Hotaru. "Drink it." 

Hotaru did, and felt like spitting it out. Potions evidently did not taste all that good. 

They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. It opened to reveal another passage when Professor McGonagall said, "Butter Beer." Hotaru thought it was a strange password. 

"This is the Head Master's office, do sit down Hotaru." said McGonagall. Hotaru did sit, trying to ignore the bizarre looking bird in the corner of the room. "Dumbledore should be here soon." 

She hoped he would be. Hotaru hated waiting. Maybe he would be like Professor McGonagall... nah. He was probably old and decrepit and really, really grumpy. It would be just her luck... 

"Welcome Dione. I hope the trip wasn't to difficult?" 

Hotaru turned round with a start. Dumbledore certainly was old, but he didn't look grumpy. There was a bright twinkle in his blue eyes and he was smiling. 

"My name isn't Dione," she said in confusion, "Its Hotaru." She noted with surprise that she was talking another language. The potion must have worked. 

"You are both Dione Riddle and Hotaru Tomoe," said Dumbledore gravely. "It is up to you which name you are called by." 

Hotaru guessed that it probably didn't matter. They were both given to her by mad lunatics after all. 

"I'll stick with Hotaru then." she said. 

Dumbledore also sat down and gave her a piercing stare. Hotaru felt like he was reading her mind, or something similar. 

"You will be safe here Hotaru," said Dumbledore, "The teaching staff are all very powerful and they will keep an eye on you." 

Hotaru nodded mutely. Did she really want to be kept and eye on? 

"I must ask you not to reveal who your father is Hotaru. Not because you should be ashamed, but because you would be in danger from other wizards if they knew you were the daughter of Voldemort." 

"Dumbledore." interrupted McGonagall, "Shouldn't Hotaru be taught to say You-Know-Who?" 

"Hotaru has no need to fear her father's name. She may say Voldemort if she wishes." 

There was silence as Hotaru looked at the old man. He seemed so wise... Maybe he could keep her safe. Maybe her evil father would never find her. 

"Professor McGonagall will explain more about Hogwarts to you today." said Dumbledore. "Try to learn all you can and adjust to the situation. I'm sure you will find the school interesting." 

There was a sort of finality to his voice that made Hotaru stand up and move to leave. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I'll do my best." 

Dumbledore smiled. 

*** 

_Dear Diary,_

_I found out today that wizards exist and I am the daughter of the most evil one of them all. The one people only refer to as You-Know-Who. Says a lot about me doesn't it? He's after me to. He wants my dark powers to help him rule the world. _

_I also found out that my real mother was killed by lunatic father number two. He was the one that named me Hotaru, I was called Dione when I was born. _

_My life is really complicated, and I don't like it._

_Professor McGonagall explained loads about the wizarding world today. Tomorrow when the other students come I'm going to be sorted into a house. I don't think I like Slytherin, but it seems like the house most suitable for a weirdo like me. _

_ChibiUsa would definitely have been a Hufflepuff! _

_I don't have time to write about how I feel. I'll only start crying again and there isn't any point. Maybe I'll write it all when the sorting is over._

_Hotaru. (or is it Dione now?)_


	3. The Sorting

**You-Know-Her**

**by Cahira of the Dawn**

**AN: I'm on a roll here! Here is the third chapter and I think you'll like. Thanks for all you help on the Malfoy issue. Not much happens in this chapter, but it will pick up! I promise!**

**Chapter Three:**

Hotaru woke up in the morning with a feeling of apprehension. She felt so worried about the sorting. It would probably seem strange for a fifteen year old girl to be sorted with the eleven year olds and she was sure that people would stare. Hotaru hated being put in the limelight. 

The robes didn't make her feel anymore confident. Hotaru had never felt self conscious in her itsy bitsy Sailor Senshi uniform, but for some reason the robes made her uneasy. The long flowing garments made her look even thinner and more fragile than before and she didn't really want attention drawn to the fact that she weak. The only thing that she liked about them was their dark color, black. It was her favorite color (second to purple that is). 

Hotaru's room was separate from the others. She figured that it was Professor Dumbledore who had arranged it, so she could have some privacy. And anyway, she would find it a lot easier to train her senshi abilities away from other children. Hotaru also thought it was because she wasn't really a student. She was more of a... refugee of sorts. 

_I don't want other people to guard me. I want to take care of myself._

Professor McGonagall had told her that she needed to be sorted because she would share lessons with the other pupils. But as she was a senshi and not a witch she would not be asked to do anything that involved magic. "You need _something _to do during the day," said McGonagall, "I won't have you getting bored, and the lessons may even help your abilities as a Sailor Senshi."

Hotaru was getting impatient. It wasn't even breakfast yet and the sorting wouldn't take place until the evening. She just wanted it to be over! 

_Still ages to go. _She sat down on her bed. _And I'm sooo bored._

***

Hotaru took in a deep breath and entered the Great Hall. She walked across the hall, away from the house tables, and sat down on a chair next to the teachers' table. She had hoped no one would notice her, but a few of the students gave her curious looks and whispered to each other. Even though she'd been bored in her room, Hotaru now wished she was still in there. Waiting. 

_Just ignore them, _she told herself, _this will all be over soon._

Professor McGonagall had already begun calling out the names. The new students all sat down, one by one, on a stool and put the large old Sorting Hat on their heads. Some went into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, others into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. She wasn't sure which one she would end up in.

_I hope its not Slytherin. _That would only prove how much like her father she really was.

Hotaru was the last to be called up. She was sure she could have been called up earlier and felt a little annoyed at being dumped at the end of list.

"Hotaru Tomoe!"

Hotaru stood up and walked up to the stool. Trying to ignore the hundreds of students, she sat down and put the Sorting Hat on her head. 

_"Ah, Hotaru Tomoe. Or should I say Dione Riddle?"_

_"How did you know?!"_

_"I can read your mind child... And what an odd mind it is."_

_"Thanks, I think..."_

_"Hm... You have a dark power, child. A power suited for Slytherin, but you have the honor of a Gryffindor? How interesting... And this, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Let me see... you are older than you look. Your wisdom is deep like that of a Ravenclaw... Now, where to put you?" _

_"I'm not really that complicated am I?"_

_"Everyone is complicated. You just more so than others."_

_"Oh."_

_"Let me look a little deeper... You want no power do you child? Slytherin is out then. You would rather live a peaceful life and not fight... That puts Gryffindor out of the running... you are independent and you have a great burden. A duty that you must follow no matter what others say... I see we have only one choice here..."_

_"What?"_

_"You will see child..."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was an unsure bout clapping as Hotaru took of the hat and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to a pretty Chinese girl who gave her a half curious, half friendly look. 

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Cho Chang."

"Hotaru Tomoe, but I guess you just heard my name..."

Cho nodded. "You did join a little late didn't you?"

Hotaru smiled in an embarrassed sort of way. "I, um, moved to England only a little while ago and well I..." She trailed off. "I guess I just needed to go to school somewhere." 

"Don't worry Hotaru," said Cho, "I'll show you around Hogwarts."

As they ate their meal (which Dumbledore made appear out of nowhere. Hotaru didn't ask how, she'd had enough of headaches) Hotaru couldn't help, but notice that though many people were talking, none were talking to Cho. She thought it was a little strange, but said nothing about it. Maybe she would understand later on.

That was when she began to get a strange feeling; the sensation you get when someone is watching you. Hotaru tried to ignore it at first, hoping it was one of the gossips who had watched her when she first came in, but she couldn't shake it off. Turning to the Slytherin table she made contact with a pair of blue eyes. 

The boy smirked at her and held her gaze. She made her face calm and empty of emotion, hoping he would just turn away, but he did not. That is, not until she backed down. After that Hotaru turned back to Cho and tried to forget the strange message she'd sensed in his eyes. The expression which told her that he knew something she did not. Something important and vital to her.

_I'll find him later and then he'll tell me what he knows. _She gave him one last glance. She could sense it... he had a dark power in his blood. A power she felt in her own soul, but his was weaker. 

_I wonder who he is..._

**AN: Ugh, I hate this chapter. It came out so... boring. Well, please review anyway! Thankfully writers block has yet to set in...**


End file.
